Blue In the Void
by Yoshata
Summary: T'Shara's a fourteen year old Vulcan who doesn't act like a Vulcan. After Starfleet rescues her from a trapped, dangerous place, she befriends Data, and has some very interesting experiences.


**Blue In the Void**

**Prologue - Found**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation or any of its characters, locations, objects, or anything in it. I created T'Shara, but I don't own the Vulcans, either. Star Trek, all its series, and everything in it is owned by Paramount.

**Author's Note:** Sorry the Prologue's a bit short. Read and PLEASE review! I've love to hear whatever you might have to say! I don't care whether it's negative or positive - either is appreciated! No promises, but I'll get the next chapter up soon.

The fourteen-year-old Vulcan ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the rainforest-like trees. The night was dark and wet, and the air was heavy with humidity that made the trees of the thick forest uncomfortably sticky. The wet leaves of the many short shrubs brushed against her hair and slapped into her face, making her wet and irritated.

Behind her a short distance off, three human men chased after her. They each carried a knife, which they used to cut down branches and vegetation in front of them, and also carried lit lanterns, giving them an advantage the Vulcan, named T'Shara, didn't have.

T'Shara ran faster when she heard their footsteps and their hard panting behind her. It was difficult to run because of the tropical bushes and trees blocking her way.

She accidentally stepped into a moderately large, dirty puddle on the ground, and it splashed onto her already dirty, old, tattered clothes and dampened her face even more than it already was. _Damn!_ she thought angrily. Dripping wet, she still continued running, determined to get as far away from those men as she could - if she ever did get away from them.

She started to run out of breath herself, even with her hardened, strong muscles working to keep her moving.

Not knowing where she was going, and with the thick darkness blocking most of her sight, she suddenly crashed into a rock wall and fell to the ground. Her nose bled, and greenish blood dripped from her right nostril and down into her mouth.

She quickly jumped to her feet, then squinted in the light of bright lanterns in front of her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the three men standing in front of her. She bared her teeth and tried to look fierce. "Get the hell away from me!" she screeched, although in her mind she knew it would do no good.

"Too late for that now," the man closest to T'Shara said with a twisted, wicked smile. He suddenly strode over to her and shoved her to the ground, pinned her down, and placed his knife at her neck.

"Now, then," he began in a dangerous tone. "You will cooperate fully, or I'll have to slide this blade across your smooth little neck. Got it, bitch?"

T'Shara said nothing, knowing something horrifying was about to take its place in her life. Tears formed in her ice blue eyes and slid down her pale cheeks, landing on the sharp metal blade of the knife at her throat. She was helpless, and either she would be killed by the knife at her neck, or she wouldn't be killed, but her life would no longer have any purpose or meaning...

A distinct, soft humming noise and a momentary bluish glow suddenly came through the trees a moderately short distance away before anything else could happen. The three men, with the leader still pinning T'Shara down, looked behind them into the trees. It was still impossible to see much because of the inky darkness surrounding them.

Someone stepped out of the rainforest and into the small space, followed by three other people. "Run for it!" one of the three men holding T'Shara captive whispered loudly, and they sped off, leaving T'Shara to lie on the ground staring at these new strangers.

It was now extremely hard to see because there were no longer any lanterns to aid her sight, but T'Shara strained to see what these beings looked like. The first one that had stepped through walked over to her, and she leaned against the rock wall cautiously and didn't move, not so sure if she was safe or not.

This time, another much brighter light shined from what seemed to be a flashlight and right into her face. The person in front of her was carrying the flashlight.

She squinted again, but her eyes adjusted quickly. The being in front of her crouched down.

She could now clearly see this person's face. He was human, male, tall and strong-looking, with dark brown hair and a beard and mustache. He had dazzling ice blue eyes like hers, and he wore a red uniform of some kind. She had no idea what he might've belonged to, until she saw the three golden rank pips on his collar and the gold and silver badge pinned to his chest.

_Oh my God,_ T'Shara thought with astonishment. _He's from Starfleet._


End file.
